


Snuff

by yours_eternally



Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [5]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Faux Nercophilia, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Ricky moves closer, wanting to touch now he’s out of it. Chris smiles at him, cupping Vinny’s head to keep it in place as Ricky strokes his cheek.'You gonna help me lay him out?’ Chris asks and Ricky nods, letting his fingers comb through Vinny’s hair. He can still feel light breathing on the skin of his wrist, which is irritating but can’t be helped.Chris and Ricky are on a lonely road, and their date is dying to meet them.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952473
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16
Collections: Friends in Sin Kinktober 2020





	Snuff

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm going to need you to go ahead and pretend it's tomorrow because I will be out and about, and I didn't think I'd have enough time to post 😭)

Ricky shifts, restless in his seat. He’s been staring out of the windows for what feels like hours, staring at the unchanged scenery as the day grows darker and darker. It feels like there’s nothing else in the world but the dusty road stretching out ahead of them, and the purplish evening and the miles and the miles of rippling corn. The radio had started to flicker between static and an ominous sounding sermon, so Chris had turned it off with a reassuring squeeze to Ricky's thigh. 

‘Only a couple of miles now,’ Chris says, eyes still on the road ahead of him. ‘—you starting to get excited, baby?’ 

It’s his stint driving, and he’s got one hand on the wheel and the other resting easily on Ricky’s thigh. When he asks the question his hand slips up the inner seam of Ricky’s jeans. Ricky spreads his thighs a little so Chris can put his hand between to feel him. The pressure makes Ricky bite his lip. He’s already wound tight from the drive and the anticipation of their plans for the evening. 

‘Mm,’ Ricky says softly as Chris rubs him through his jeans. 

‘You liked him, right?’ he asks, eyes still on the road, ‘you like the picture? He’s pretty, right?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says softly, ‘—I like him.’ He’s starting to pant, the pressure Chris is putting on his cock is almost unbearable. Ricky closes his eyes, letting his head drop back, thinking of the person they’ve driven for two days and a night to meet. _Vinny_. Of the half dozen pictures he’d posted on the specialist site Chris and Ricky used, only one had been of his face. Vinny is maybe a few years younger than they are with his curly, brown hair cut to his jaw; neat, even features and looks a little pale. Pretty, like Chris had said. 

‘ _Chris—_ ’ Ricky gasps, catching his wrist to stop him. He doesn’t want to come before they even get to the meet-up point. Chris chuckles but removes his hand. 

‘I think this is it,’ he says, after a minute. He points ahead to the only building visible. When they pull into the untarmacked parking lot, it’s clear the building is badly in need of repainting. The white is yellowish and cracked, and the cross is wonky. There’s only one other car in the lot. 

The guy gets out of his car as they pull up and waves. Ricky feels his fingertips start to tingle, recognising him from the picture at once as he fumbles the door of the rental open. Vinny looks younger in person than Ricky’s expecting but he doesn’t look nervous like they sometimes do. He’s wearing a dark suit with a crumpled white shirt and no tie, it’s somehow both strange and completely appropriate at the same time. He smiles at Chris as they shake hands and glances at Ricky, who makes no move to shake hands. 

‘Your boyfriend just gonna watch?’ he asks, eyes skating from Ricky to Chris. 

‘You let me worry about that, doll,’ Chris says, with a grin. Vinny laughs. 

‘You wanna see?’ he asks, indicating the churchyard over his shoulder with a thumb. 

‘Sure,’ Chris says, putting a hand on Ricky’s shoulder to put him ahead of him on the worn-out grass that is all the path there is. Vinny leads them to one of the graves, clearly prepared for the occasion. It’s somehow simultaneously both lovely and horribly morbid. It’s some mixture of a shine and an altar; the grave outlined with flickering candles in jars; fresh and dried flowers and plants; what looks like animal bones and shed antlers; stones that catch the flickering candlelight and others that look like they could have been picked off the path. It makes Ricky strangely emotional to look at; though that could be the stress of the drive and the excitement from finally having arrived. 

‘My grandaddy,’ Vinny says, patting the headstone and leaning into his accent. 

‘ _Christ—_ ’ Chris laughs, eyebrows shooting up as he glances at Ricky as if to see if he’s going to object to this. But when Ricky looks at Vinny he can feel the _rightness_ of this action though it doesn’t seem to make any sense. Vinny looks between them curious. Chris grins at him again. 

‘Okay let’s go back to the car and I’ll put you out, and we can get started,’ he says and Vinny nods, leading them back towards the car lot. 

‘Go ahead and take a seat,’ Chris says to Vinny, indicating for him to sit in the shotgun of his car, while Chris grabs the drugs and a pack of sterile sharps from their bag in the trunk. Ricky stays lent against Vinny’s car, looking at him. Vinny looks back, mouth twitching but not saying anything. When Chris returns with the stuff, Vinny’s eyes go round. 

‘Um…’ he starts as Chris hunkers down in front of him, hand on the car door to steady himself. ‘—you know what you’re doing with that shit?’

‘I… I’m an anaesthesiologist,’ Chris admits with some hesitation; all personal info is meant to be on a strictly need to know basis. ‘We work together; at a hospital,’ he adds, nodding to Ricky. 

‘Where do you work?’ Vinny asks Ricky, evidently still trying to get a rise out of him. 

‘The morgue,’ Ricky says and Vinny blanches. Chris laughs, patting Vinny’s leg reassuringly.

‘He _means_ he’s a forensic photographer,’ Chris corrects, ‘—don’t you, Rick?’ Ricky glares at him. 

‘So you take pictures of dead people?’ Vinny asks, ‘and then what? You jerk off to them later?’ Ricky shrugs but doesn’t deny it. 

They all know why they’re here. 

‘So you mentioned in your email you’ve done this a couple times before,’ Chris asks quickly, dragging the runaway train of a conversation back on track, ‘—what did you use before, Vinny?’ He shows him the label on the bottle he’s holding. Vinny shakes his head.

‘I’ve used chloroform before,’ he says quietly, ‘—a couple of times with my ex.’ Ricky resists the urge to snort and he can see by Chris’ face he’s not impressed by this suggestion either. It’s not that Ricky dislikes chloroform. Though it’s not nearly as safe or as quick, he does miss watching them struggle against Chris holding a soaked rag to their mouth and nose — their panicked breaths just dragging them under faster. 

‘Well,’ Chris says, ‘I’ve got chloroform, but it will give you a motherfucker of a headache, if it doesn’t kill you. You’re a bit on the light side for me to be totally happy using that.’ Vinny bites his lip. 

‘Give me the shot,’ Vinny says, sticking out his arm, looking determined. 

‘Yeah?’ Chris says and Vinny nods. Chris nods too, ripping the packet and pulling on a pair of gloves before going back onto his heels to draw the shot and check the dosage in the last of the evening sunlight. 

He holds a hand out for Vinny’s arm pushing his rolled-up sleeve of his shirt up a little more so he can get at the ditch of Vinny’s elbow. Chris cleans it with a sterilising wipe and holds him still while it dries. 

‘Okay, sharp scratch,’ Chris says, bringing up the needle and pressing it in. He depresses the plunger and Vinny makes a soft moue of discomfort but doesn’t wriggle.

‘Okay, count backwards from 10,’ Chris says, as he puts the used needle and packaging in a carrier on the ground. They’ll dump it at some gas station on the way back — in case something goes wrong. 

Vinny only gets to five before he’s going limp against Chris. Chris eases him back upright, checking his pupils and pinching the back of his hand to check if he’s completely out. 

Chris carefully leans him back in the seat, pulling his gloves off and putting them in the carrier as well. Ricky takes it, going back to their car to put it away so they don’t forget after. He grabs his camera, tripod and go-pro. When he gets back to Vinny’s car, Chris is standing, carrying Vinny, who’s limp against his chest. Ricky looks them over. Vinny is obviously a deadweight and Ricky can feel heat pooling in his hips at the sight. 

Ricky moves closer, wanting to touch now he’s out of it. Chris smiles at him, cupping Vinny’s head to keep it in place as Ricky strokes his cheek. 

‘You gonna help me lay him out?’ Chris asks and Ricky nods, letting his fingers comb through Vinny’s hair. He can still feel light breathing on the skin of his wrist, which is irritating but can’t be helped. 

Chris carries Vinny back to the grave, that looks even more impressive now in the darkness. Chris makes to lie him on his side but Ricky tells him to put him on his back for a couple of shots. 

Ricky sets his stuff down moving to help Chris arrange his limbs. He likes this part best. When they get to be quiet and private with the “corpse”. Chris leans over Vinny to kiss him and Ricky smiles, kissing him back. 

‘C’mon and take your shots, baby, I don’t want him on his back too long, okay?’ Chris says. Ricky gets up and collects his camera and squeezes off a couple to check the framing. In the candlelight Vinny’s body is almost a little too convincing. He squeezes off a couple more before nodding to Chris. Chris moves back over to Vinny, carefully rolling him and checking his breathing as Ricky sets up the tripod to start recording. 

‘All of this shit is gonna look great on film,’ Chris says, rearranging jars of candles as he moves Vinny as instructed, ‘—not that it isn’t creepy as all hell.’ Ricky snorts softly. 

‘You can talk, king-creep,’ he mutters, and Chris laughs. ‘I don’t know what you’re expect getting guys off that fucking website— do you remember the cannibal?’

‘ _You_ picked the cannibal,’ Chris says, grinning at Ricky. Ricky ignores him as he taps record on the touch screen; ‘—we’re rolling.’ 

Chris is still grinning as he leans over Vinny starting to undress him. Ricky watches, adjusting the focus, as Chris slips the buttons on his creased white shirt, easing it back off his shoulders along with his jacket. His skin is bloodless, his nipples dark and puckered with the cool evening. Ricky wants to run his tongue over them. 

There’s a little hair on his chest and trailing down below his navel. Chris runs his thumb over it before popping the button of his fly. Ricky makes a soft noise in his throat and Chris pauses. He glances over to Ricky gesturing for him. Ricky dodges around the tripod and moves closer. 

He doesn’t generally go this side of the camera but he _likes_ Vinny, and he can feel Chris’ eyes burning into him as he crouches beside the grave to strip their corpse the rest of the way. Chris takes off his shoes and socks as Ricky pulls his underwear and suit pants down the rest of the way. 

Ricky feels like his entire body is tingling when Vinny’s naked and laid out limp on the grave. He’s almost painfully hard and he doesn’t know what he wants to do to him first. Chris must have seen his hands shaking because he rubs a circle in his back and kisses him gently. 

‘You want me to get him ready for you, baby?’ he asks, kissing the side of Ricky’s mouth. Ricky nods. Chris kisses him again, firmer this time, before letting him go. He grabs the lube from the backpack Ricky had set out of shot beside the grave. Chris leans over Vinny again, hand on his thigh, guiding his leg up so he can get at his hole. 

The drugs do make it easier but, in Ricky’s experience, everyone is much happier if no one wakes up with their asshole ripped to shreds. That being said, Chris slips in two slick fingers at once and Ricky groans softly through the hand he’s got over his mouth. 

‘Yeah?’ Chris says, looking up at him and the camera with a grin. Ricky watches as Chris works him open roughly, leaning down every so often to nuzzle into him and Ricky knows he’s checking his breathing but the sight of Chris’ mouth on his skin makes Ricky’s blood burn. When he's four fingers deep and Ricky’s beginning to very seriously consider if Chris’ whole hand would fit in, Chris sits up and gestures for Ricky again. 

Ricky moves forward tentatively as Chris withdraws his hand with a sticky sound. Then Chris pulls Vinny up and onto him, his head hanging forward. Ricky feels such a sharp twist of pleasure through his gut he nearly doubles over. He sinks to his knees in front of them without any further thought. 

‘Get a condom,’ Chris says in an undertone and Ricky nods hazily, fumbling one out of his bag. Moving forwards clumsily on his knees, Ricky pulls his jeans open and gets his cock out of his underwear. Chris moves forwards too, eyes on the hand Ricky’s got on his cock. He’s got an arm around Vinny’s chest, but his body is completely slack in Chris’ arms and difficult to control like a limp but very realistic sex doll. 

Ricky has to pull Vinny’s legs apart, the half moon indentations of his nails peppering his milky thighs. He moves closer, ducking his head to kiss Vinny’s cheek. Vinny’s skin feels chilled from the ground and the night air but he’s still burning hot when Ricky guides his cock into his body. 

Chris hums, putting a hand behind Vinny’s knee and pulling a bit so they can both see Ricky’s cock sinking into his slicked hole. Ricky pushes until his hips are fitted up tight against the other. There’s no need to wait for him to adjust and the total lack of response is so arousing Ricky can’t barely keep himself in check as he starts to fuck into him, harder and harder. 

He can feel Chris panting against his cheek as Ricky thrusts. Vinny’s head has settled onto his shoulder. It’s heavy and Ricky likes the weight of it. He likes the heaviness he can feel in Vinny's legs and arms where they’re against him. His thighs dragging on his hips as he pushes into him over and over. 

Ricky let’s his hand brush Vinny’s cock. It’s not completely flaccid and Ricky wonders if he can come without realising it while he’s out. The thought of it sends a flush down his thighs but he takes his hand away as Chris starts to kiss him. Chris licks into his mouth, cupping the back of his head and Ricky can feel his gut twisting up from the heat of his tongue sliding deeper. Ricky gasps pulling back. Chris pulls Vinny’s head back against his shoulder. 

‘Close?’ Chris asks quietly and Ricky nods. ‘—do it on him.’ Ricky nods again, eyelashes flickering. He pulls out and pulls off the condom. It takes less than a dozen rough jerks with his hand before he’s coming. The orgasm twisting his gut taut until Ricky feels like he’ll snap. His back arches and his spine curves. He pants through his mouth, seeing his come striped across Vinny’s stomach. 

‘Fuck,’ Ricky pants, hands on his knees as Chris pushes his hair back off his face. 

‘Hold him for me baby,’ Chris says, going up onto his knees and pushing Vinny forwards at Ricky. Pulling his jeans back up one-handed, Ricky catches him by the shoulders and it seems natural to relax back onto the ground. The candles and flowers are scattered around them and he can feel Vinny’s soft breaths against his cheek as Ricky pulls him to lay on him so they’re chest to chest. Chris is above them, pushes Vinny’s thighs apart, hair falling over his face as he looks down at Ricky.

Ricky can hear the slick noise as Chris guides his cock into Vinny’s body. He puts at hand on the ground beside Ricky’s head, bending to kiss him. Ricky groans, feeling an aftershock of heat spark across his hips. 

He likes Chris’ weight on them, likes feeling the ripples of his thrusts through Vinny’s limp limbs. He likes how hard and unyielding the ground is against his back as Chris fucks down into them, hand gripping the back of Vinny’s neck. Ricky can feel the dry grass against the back of his head, against his shoulders and the small of his back. His clothes and hair must be covered in it. 

He can see Chris biting his lip, his dark eyelashes low. His face is flushed and Ricky knows he must be close. Chris’ hand is on his face, and his dark eyes are on Ricky’s. Vinny’s head bumps against Ricky’s cheek as Chris fucks into him so hard his whole body is shunted forwards. Then Chris is hissing sharply through his teeth, back arching as his release overwhelms him. 

Ricky watches him, lightly licking the palm of his hand. Chris groans softly, bending to kiss him deeply again, pressing Vinny between them. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he says, as he straightens and pulls out. Ricky snorts softly, smoothing Vinny’s hair back. He can see his eyes moving beneath his lids. He’ll be coming around soon then, and they'll soon be gone. 

‘He’s waking up,’ Ricky says, ‘—we better make a move.’ Chris nods, pulling Vinny up. He’s still floppy but his fingertips are starting to twitch and he grumbles softly when Chris lifts him up into his arms. Ricky gets up, fixing his clothes and moving to pack up his camera kit. 

Ricky snaps a couple more shots of the scattered grave before he turns and walks back to the car lot. Chris is jammed into the backseat of Vinny’s car bent over him. He’s talking quietly and Ricky can hear a slurred response. He doesn’t go over. He’s not interested. 

He gets into their car and waits.

He doesn’t wait long before Chris opens the driver side door.

‘Okay?’ Ricky asks quietly and Chris nods. 

‘I told him to sleep it off,’ he says, ‘—he’ll be fine.’ Ricky nods, looking at his hands. He’s glad. Chris leans over and kisses him once, hard, before turning the key in the ignition and throwing the car into reverse. They don’t speak. They don’t need to, the car is filled with their quiet contentment. 

Ricky allows his eyes to move to the wing mirror, watching until the dull headlights of Vinny’s car have faded from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so let's say Chris gave him a big syringe of ketamine, and not ask too much about my medical credentials 😅 any and all cannibal references are dedicated to the person who keeps putting Mads Mikkelsen's hands on my dash. 
> 
> Yay!! 🎉🎉🎉 So thus concludes Kinktober 2020 ( _*~tomorrow~*_ ). Thank you to everyone who's been reading, commenting and kudos-ing— it is deeply appreciated 💖
> 
> And thank you to everyone who's joined me in writing— it's been a blast to read your fics 🙌
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
